battle_champsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranked Rumble
Ranked Rumble is accessible under Tourmament tab. In ranked rumbles, groups of 8 to 10 players fight each other to see who can win the most points. Players are automatically up if they meet the requirements. Ranked rumbles do not affect shields or crown totals. Setup and Battle Periods Ranked rumbles consist of 2 days of setup and 5 days of battling. Battle periods are not extended due to maintenance. Requirements To participate in ranked rumbles, you must meet the following requirements: *1 200 or more crowns *Logged in within 14 days before the ranked rumble *Core level 6 or higher Setup Period You can serup your airship layout for the ranked rumble during the setup period. This layout cannot be edited once the battle period starts. Airship Layout If you set up a layout during the setup period, it is used for the ranked rumble. Otherwise, your regular layout is used. Upgrading buildings during the battle period does not change in the ranked ruble layout. Building, Defenses, and Traps When attacked by another player, champs that you borrowed at the crew hall and friend hut defend your airship. Their counts do not decrease in ranked rumbles. If you are not borrowing champs during the rumble, the last champ you borrowed comes out. No champs comes out if you have never borrowed one for defense. In ranked rumbles, traps are repaired, turrets are fully loaded, and they will not be used up. Elemental powers that are not set at the end of the setup period will last for the last of the ranked rumble. If none were set, the ones that were last set will be used. If no elements have ever been set, the defenses will have no elements. Buildings under construction will be treated as if the construction is complete. Buildings being upgraded will be used at their pre-upgraded level. You do not lose any charms or bubbles when your tanks, boxes, and pumps are attacked. Matching After the setup period, you will be included in a group of 8 to 10 other players who have the same core level and range of crowns. Units You must set up a special ranked rumble unit before attacking in ranked rumbles. These units can only be set up during ranked rumbles. Power Limit In core ranked rumbles, each champ has a certain power rating. The total power champs in your ranked rumble unit can't exceed the power limit, which is based on your core level. Attacks You can attack each player in your group once by using energy. Points You win points based on how well you did in battle, and battle results determine your final rank. Your base points differ depending on the number of players in your group. You gain points based on how many buildings you destroy and how many medals you win in battle. When attacked by other playes. you lose points based on how many medals your opponents earns. When attacking: When defending: Rank Your rank is determined based on the number of points won during the ranked rumble. Players with the same number of points are assigned the same ranked. Platers who don't attack in the rumble end up with 0 points and receive the lowest rank. They also reeive no rewards. Rewards You can get two types of rewards in ranked rumbles. Battle Rewards When you win a battle, you recieve rewards based on the strength of your opposing airship. You can get the same types of crystals as from the tournament. Ranked Rewards Rewards you receive are based on your final rank in the ranked rumble as well as your core level and the crowns you had when the ranked rumble started. Collect these rewards from the Rumbles tab after the ranked rumble finishes. You must attack another player at least once to receive rewards. Rumble medallions won as crown and core rewards are sent to your mailbox as one item. Category:Game Modes